Et sur Edoras?
by sandou01
Summary: Dans le monde d'Edoras la vie continue, mais Natsu déprime et jalouse son double, Lucy ne l'aide pas vraiment. Va t-il prendre confiance en lui?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Et sur Edoras**

\- Ça y est je t'es retrouvé, Natsu ! Fit une jeune femme blonde.

le sus-nommé se recroquevillait sous une table, il tremblait, terrifié. elle allait encore lui faire des prises de combat dont il ne comprenait même pas la signification. La jeune femme se pencha pour mieux le voir, il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Elle soupira, elle avait une impression de déjà-vu, puis elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Ça va détends-toi, t'es vraiment un froussard. Souffla t-elle.  
\- Dé-désolé. Murmura t-il.  
\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton double d'Etherland, lui au moins c'est un mec. Dit-elle sans méchanceté.  
\- Dé-désolé.

Cette fois-ci, les excuses furent prononcées très bas, il rabattit ses jambes vers son torse. Il aurait tellement aimé être, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième, aussi courageux que son double. Il l'enviait, il aurait aimé trouver la force de se dresser contre le royaume mais comme d'habitude, c'était Lucy qui avait convaincu tout le monde.

Il se sentait misérable, il avait envie de pleurer, mais il savait qu'elle se moquerait encore de lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser couler. Personne n'y fit attention, c'était une habitude du garçon mais cette fois, si ont regardait bien, une lueur de tristesse qui montrait qu'il était réellement blessé, brillait dans ses yeux.

Les mots de son amie lui avait transpercé le cœur comme une lame particulièrement acérée. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec les mages, il avait tout d'abord trouvé Natsu pathétique mais lorsqu'il était sorti de la voiture il avait comprit que son double valait mieux que lui. Il avait aussi vu toute la gentillesse et l'inquiétude à cause de sa réaction de la deuxième Lucy.

\- J'aurais voulu naître sur Etherland, elle au moins elle est gentille. Chuchota t-il très bas.

Il avait fait de sorte que personne ne l'entende mais ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux oreille de l'impétueuse Ashley. Elle comprit tout de suite de qui il parlait, elle soupira, elle l'avait trouvé nunuche mais c'est vrai que bon nombre d'homme serait tombé sous le charme d'une fille comme ça, plutôt que devant un garçon manqué.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, commandant quelque chose de fort pour faire partir cette petite pointe au cœur. Mirajane lui sourit, ayant observé la scène depuis sa place derrière le comptoir, puis elle se pencha pour que son visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres de la blonde.

\- Tu sais, Lucy, ce n'est pas en agissant de cette manière qu'il va finir par tomber amoureux de toi. Susurra t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme sursauta, regardant sa camarde avant de replonger le nez dans son verre, les joues légèrement rosées. Elle balbutia deux, trois mots qui voulaient faire croire qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. La combattante se retourna vers le jeune homme concerné discrètement, celui-ci se faisait relever par son meilleur ami.

Elle aurais aimé être celle qui lui tend la main, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Non, elle était du genre violente plutôt, et puis de tout façon, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle agirait de la bonne manière avec lui. Si son double était restée plus longtemps elle lui aurait demandé des conseils, après tout, elle agissait de façon tellement naturelle avec le Natsu d'Etherland.

\- Tu devrais t'excuser. Lui conseilla la blanche.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait de spéciale. Répondit l'autre, feignant l'innocence.

La barmaid soupira, cette fille était vraiment têtue, et puis la voir s'excuser devant toute la guilde, et surtout devant Levy, on pouvait toujours rêver. Ashley avait beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle se sentait coupable, elle s'affala sur la bar en soupirant, Lisanna aurait sûrement pu l'aider, mais voilà, celle-ci était rentrée dans son monde.

Fireball, sortit un moment dehors après s'être fait consolé par Grey, il regarda son moyen de transport préféré, jamais il ne pourrait le conduire à nouveau, toute la magie ayant disparu, la machine ne pouvait plus fonctionner. Il s'installa tout de même au volant, soupirant de soulagement, se trouvant enfin en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, il se sentait pleinement lui.

Il regarda la place à côté de lui, se rappelant de la mage qui lui parlait avec douceur, il sourit doucement, fixant ses yeux sur le siège vide en se remémorant ce souvenir. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle reste, il ne détestait pas la Lucy de son monde, loin de là, il éprouvait même des sentiments pour elle, mais il aurait aimé que de temps en temps elle agisse comme son double.

Quand il avait fait la rencontre avec la constellationniste, il avait perçu quelque chose de différent, il avait l'impression d'avoir eu littéralement le coup de foudre. Quelqu'un frappa au carreau de la fenêtre, le coupant dans ses réflexions. La jeune femme de ses pensées lui souriait d'un air embarrassé. Elle entra dans l'engin à son tour sans vraiment demander une quelconque autorisation. Un silence pesant se fit dans le minuscule espace, les doigts du rose se crispèrent légèrement sur le volant.

\- Désolée. Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il se retourna vers elle, plus que surprit par ce simple mot, s'excusait-elle réellement ? Impossible, il s'agissait de la célèbre Ashley qui filait sous le nez des gardes durant la restriction de magie du pays là.

\- Je ne suis sûrement pas la Lucy d'Etherland, et je ne vais pas agir comme elle ! Dit elle agacée, elle est tellement nunuche !  
\- El-elle est très gentille, et s'inquiète pour les autres. Avança t-il d'un ton assuré.

La blonde soupira, il lui trouvait des qualités qu'elle n'avait pas, certes, elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis, mais ne le montrait pas.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle, étonné. Oui, au début il le pensait mais il savait que ce n'était que parce qu'elle lui ressemblait physiquement. Mais malgré ses nombreuses qualités elle n'était pas Lucy Ashley, et même si celle-ci n'était pas tendre, c'était celle qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle le coupant dans son élan.

\- Ah, laisse tomber. S'énerva t-elle, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied rageur.

Elle sortit, claquant la porte, puis elle rentra chez elle sous la pluie. Elle regarda le ciel, espérant on ne sait quoi. Quand elle fut enfin chez elle après avoir fermé sa porte, elle s'effondra sur le sol, elle ne pleurait pas, ça n'aurait pas été digne d'elle, elle adopta juste un visage ravagé de chagrin, le posant sur ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes.

Mirajane avait raison, il n'allait pas tomber amoureux d'elle avec une attitude pareille, et de toute manière, il préférait largement son double. Elle se releva, partant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace, elle toucha ses mèches de cheveux dorénavant courtes, lui donnant encore plus l'apparence d'un garçon que d'une fille.

Fireball, n'avait même pas eut le courage de la retenir pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Heartfilia, mais qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ?

Les jours passaient et les deux amis ne se parlaient plus, enfin c'était plutôt elle qui ne venait plus lui parler, elle partait aider un citoyen de la ville dès qu'elle pouvait, de ce fait, elle ne restait que très peu à la guilde. Natsu était triste de ne plus la voir, puis il vit son meilleur se prendre encore une rouste par Jubia, il fallait qui en parle à quelqu'un...

\- Dis, Jubia, déteste-tu Grey ? Demanda t-il timidement.  
\- Pas du tout, Jubia le trouve juste trop collant.  
\- M-mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ? Questionna t-il complètement gêné.  
\- Parce que Jubia aimerait qu'il enlève des vêtements et qu'il se conduise comme un homme car pour l'instant, Grey ressemble plus à une adolescente amoureuse... Soupira la bleue.  
\- Donc les filles préfèrent les homme courageux... Remarqua t-il pour lui-même, tristement.  
\- Les filles ont besoin d'un homme sur qui s'appuyer !

Cela n'aida pas vraiment le rose, mais tout ce qu'il en tira c'était qu'il devait devenir un homme. Il alla au tableau des missions pour en trouver une qui ferait de lui un homme. Il choisit celle qui était pour but d'accompagner un groupe de personnes à l'autre bout du pays, le chemin était éprouvant et il fallait passer par des zones à risques. Il la prit, tremblant un peu, et se dirigea vers Mirajane en posant le morceau de papier devant elle.

\- Tiens, tu veux faire une mission ?  
\- Oui. Balbutia t-il.  
\- Tu y vas avec Lucy, je suppose. Sourit-elle, malicieuse.  
\- Non, tou-tout seul.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- Oui, après tout je-je suis un homme. Affirma t-il, bien que peu sûr de lui.

La blanche soupira mais le laissa partir, froussard comme il était, elle s'attendait à le revoir avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour ça, il faudrait juste s'excuser auprès des clients.

La journée passa tranquillement, l'absence du rose passa inaperçue parce-que à peu près tout le monde était en ville pour aider la population à reconstruire la ville. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que notre tête blonde put voir qu'il manquait à l'appel.

\- Hey, Mira ! Où est donc Natsu ?  
\- Il est parti hier en mission.

La barmaid se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'était toujours pas revenu, peut-être que le fait de vouloir impressionner sa belle, l'avait motivé pour mener à bien sa mission ? Même si elle était très inquiète, elle décida de ne pas le laisser paraître.

\- Oh, et il a choisi laquelle ?  
\- Celle du voyage à l'autre bout du pays.  
\- Quoi ?! Elle est plutôt dangereuse comme mission, des bêtes sauvages se trouvent sur tout le chemin. S'écria t-elle, stupéfaite.  
\- Il le sait, mais il a dit qu'il voulait devenir un homme.  
\- Mais, pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour impressionner quelqu'un...

La blonde se précipita hors de la guilde en courant, prétextant une course urgente à faire, ne voulant pas montrer son désarroi. Elle savait l'itinéraire pour cette mission, elle avait décidé de la faire plus tard, elle courut donc à en perdre haleine dans la direction où le froussard de service était parti. Elle avait quelques états d'âme en pensant à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu deux jours plutôt.

\- Tch, il était temps que la blondasse prenne les devants !  
\- Voyons, Levy, il n'est pas facile d'avouer son amour à quelqu'un. Réprimanda Mirajane.

La concernée courait toujours à un rythme effréné, le groupe était parti la veille, ils avaient dû faire un sacré bout de chemin, elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à les rattraper, et aussi d'arriver trop tard et que cet idiot se soit déjà fait manger par une bête sauvage.

Arrivée devant l'épaisse forêt elle se découragea légèrement, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle entendit alors un cri d'effroi qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, elle accéléra encore plus. Une fois arrivée devant la source du hurlement, elle put constater qu'un mente religieuse qui faisait deux fois la taille du jeune homme s'attaquait à lui, qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle sortit son fouet, pour éloigner la bestiole.

Après avoir éloigné l'insecte, elle se retourna vers son ami, espérant qu'il ne soit pas blessé, celui-ci releva d'ailleurs la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Lucy ?!  
\- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ? Vociféra t-elle, le regard flamboyant.  
\- Je-je voulais de-devenir un homme...  
\- Idiot ! Cria t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de murmurer, j'ai eu si peur pour toi...

Il resta complètement abasourdit face aux dernières paroles, il était près a lui rendre son étreinte mais elle s'écarta très vite, le visage cramoisi. Elle avait fait ça sans réfléchir. Mais elle ne lui avait pas menti, elle avait été morte de trouille pour lui, et tout ça c'était sa faute à elle.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça !  
\- Mais, je...  
\- Tu es très bien comme tu es. Le coupa t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de changer.

Elle était extrêmement gênée, elle ne savait pas trop comment exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Mais tu préfères les vrais homme. Murmura t-il.  
\- T'es vraiment trop bête...

Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, les joues digne d'une tomate, il avait fait tout ça pour elle, elle se sentait flattée et tellement coupable en même temps. Ils prirent le chemin du retour sans trop parler, elle apprit que le groupe du jeune homme avait annulé la mission mais qu'il était tout de même parti afin de d'être courageux.

Arrivés au bâtiment, Mirajane se précipita vers eux, demandant comment cela s'était passé et du coup où en était la mission. Natsu, honteux, préféra aller s'installer à une table à part, dans un coin. Grey vint le rejoindre tout de suite, le consolant à nouveau, Ashley regardait la scène de loin. La barmaid la poussa du coude, lui faisant signe de prendre la place au brun.

\- Grey, tu peux me laisser avec Natsu deux petits minutes ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et alla draguer Jubia qui comme d'habitude le renvoya sur les roses.

\- Écoutes, Natsu, oublies ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour.  
\- Moi je voulais devenir un homme... Déprima t-il.  
\- Arrêtes avec ça ! Hurla t-elle, l'effrayant quelque peu.  
\- Dé-désolé. Fit-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Déclara t-elle plus calmement. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu deviennes un homme... Je-je... Je t'aime comme tu es.

Elle détourna la tête les joues empourprées, elle était tout de même soulagée d'un poids d'avoir pu enfin lui dire. Lui était radicalement embarrassé, il contempla la table avant de bégayer.

\- M-moi au-aussi...

Lucy continua à fixer le mur, mais on put constater qu'elle glissa sa main dans celle de son ami, et même s'ils ne se regardaient pas, tous deux avaient un petit sourire, enfin du moins pour la blonde, qui ne voulait pas montrer ce sentiments aux autres. Lui, avait un visage radieux, les yeux pétillant de joie et légèrement humides.

* * *

 **Bon un Nalu du monde d'Edoras, qu'est ce que vous en dites?**

 **Laissez un commentaire!**


End file.
